1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for obtaining voltage information based on charge packets input at different timings.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray image photographing systems, which are medical imaging equipment using radiation, are undergoing a transition from analog to digital. With such a trend, X-ray detectors, which are essential elements of digital X-ray systems are also undergoing a change. Digital X-ray detection technology is typically categorized into an indirect method, which converts X-ray into visible light and then converts the visible light signal into an electrical signal to generate an image, and a direct method, which converts an X-ray signal into an electrical signal to generate an image.
The indirect method is typically categorized into an integrating method, which accumulates a converted electrical signal for a certain time to generate an image signal, and a photon counting detection (PCD) method, which counts the number of X-ray photons to generate an image signal. Here, the PCD method generates an image, which enables an X-ray energy level to be distinguished, through only one-time photographing, and obtains a high-quality image of an object although the object is slightly exposed to X-rays.